


Time And Time Again

by kidgold04



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Double Sameen Shaw AU, F/F, F/M, G!P, Space AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidgold04/pseuds/kidgold04
Summary: Planet Earth, or designation ST3-8, is running out of time. A ship ran by a trial AI called the Machine is launched into deep space carrying 200 humans in stasis for the purpose of recolonization...or so they thought.Harold Finch, creator of the AI, Samantha "Root" Groves, lead engineer, John Reese, Captain, and Sameen Shaw, Chief Security officer/Medical attendant, are among the 200 on board. Everything is running smoothly until the system errors during transit, causing a delay in their journey, waking a few individuals on board ahead of schedule.When one passenger looks to be a traitor, the situation becomes more dire......That is until a future version of another person shows up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU set in the future of the POI universe. 
> 
> I promise I had this damn idea long before that Passengers movie, which I didn't see. However, please give it a chance as I've wanted to do a double Sameen Shaw fic.
> 
> Your feedback will of course determine if I should keep going with it since my other two fics are close to completion. 
> 
> And as always, not edited, but will try to do that soon. Hopefully my grammar isn't too bad!

Twelve hours and they would be off the dust ball of a planet.

A crowd of people, composed mostly of the crew, or new inhabitants, and their families, rejoice and mourn at the final celebration being held at the primary base of the COH. The mix of joy and despair had been the theme of the entire project in fact. While it garnered hope for the salvation of a species, it also echoed the dark and downright idiotic transgressions of humans upon their once lush planet.

"God can you believe we're finally leaving?" The brown haired man sighed while taking in their view from the observation deck at the top of the facility.

Miles away in the distance, a few members of the future New Earth inhabitants could see the light beacon of their craft, that would serve as their home for the entirety of the intergalactic journey.

Sameen Shaw continued to stare out the window, deep in thought, but looking forward to the new adventure.

"The sooner the better," she snorts.

"Easy for you to say. You're not leaving anyone behind." Cole replied, gaze still captivated by the setting sun. "My parents will still be here, and will die here."

The short brunette friend shrugs, tugging at the fitted jacket hem of her formal military attire. "So will a lot people, but this is our job Cole. Our mission is to carry on for the sake of our existence, or some other crap like that." Her teeth clench seeing the bleariness in her friend's eyes. "But they'll die knowing their son was a hero...and a survivor."

"Thanks Shaw. I must say your pep talks are improving."

"Don't push it idiot." She smirks and they all continue to watch the setting sun.

As soon as the only star set on the horizon, the automated system, SAMARITAN, began announcing the scheduled on hour status update.

"ST3-8: Global: Location: Base: Update"

"Temperature: 50 degrees Celcius. Please avoid extended time in heat."

"Air Quality: Poor. Please avoid unfiltered air."

"Precipitation: Viable rain, 0% chance. Acid rain, 72% chance. Please avoid the outdoors."

Shaw rolled her eyes as the modulated voice continued. Instead of continuing to gaze at the spacecraft in the distance, she begins to observe the familial interactions surrounding her. Her best friend of the last ten years, Cole, holds his mother and father close muttering assurances in their ear of the mission's success and their safety. She sees another close friend she'd made since training, Joss, smile snd joke with her teenage soon Taylor. Taylor had also been chosen as one of the thirty teenagers selected to participate in the project. Unlike the adult crew members who held specialized skills and titles, the younger passengers were to exercise growth, development, and carry out more custodial duties.

Over near the podium she spots Finch, leader and proprietor of the mission, in deep discussion with John, the captain and another one of her more agreeable acquaintances, and several heads of states from around the world whom funded the expedition. Never one for sorrowful goodbyes, the whole celebration was overkill. Her eyes eventually fall to an unfamiliar face leaning against a far wall, seemingly only observing interactions as well. Shaw's doesn't recognize her from base because as an officer, she knows all two hundred _new terra inhabitants_  and other employees.So she wonders what family the tall brunette is apart of.

The woman meets her gaze, bearing a feral smile that doesn't startle Shaw exactly, but does make her neck tingle in an unfamiliar way. 

Shaw bristles. She rolls her eyes at the woman and turns back to face the stage. Only seconds later she thinks that maybe turning away would be a sign of being submissive. 

And Shaw was not submissive.

She turns back to find the woman missing and the wall space empty. The officer tried to be as nonchalant as possible when she looks around for missing woman, but the effort is futile in such a large gathering while not really moving from her spot. 

The clearing of a throat is the sound that brings her attention back to the stage. Finch smiles a nervous smile. 

"I'm so very thrilled and thankful that you all could join us today on this momentous occasion. As this is our final announcement of the evening, it does do me great honor to be able to journey to the new lands in hopes of a better life."

People clap and cheer.

"In a few short hours, we new inhabitants will be boarding the largest and fastest deep space vessel with the purpose of sustaining human life indefinitely, as we travel to what we have found and named simply, new Earth. More claps and applause echo throughout the large space.

"It came as a terrible shock to us all when our lead engineer, and my best friend, Arthur died two weeks ago. He will always be remembered for his work and sacrifice to make the COH, Collaborative Occupation Habitat." Murmurs of agreement and appreciation are given in response.

"So without further ado, I would like to introduce everyone to our new lead engineer. She's not only capable, but has been a very vital asset to being an understudy of sorts to both Arthur and myself. Please welcome Ms. Samantha Groves."

The new engineer, a very familiar tall brunette now wearing a new inhabitant space suit, walks onstage and shakes hands with all the individuals on stage before taking the podium.

The neck tingling sensation creeps in again and Shaw grinds her teeth as the brunette continues to smirk at her from the stage. 

"Thank you so much for that wonderful introduction, Mr. Finch, but please call me Root." The crowd chuckles. "It's an honor to hold such a position on this prestigious journey and I will do my best to honor the title Arthur so proudly held."

The ease in which she spoke, the perfectly placed lilts in her voice and the retinal engagements made Root a crowd favorite immediately.

Shaw's amused to say the least. She knows these tactics and knows this woman is a player. The petite Persian just didn't know the game yet.

\----

The first week into the journey came and went. The hibernation cycles were getting underway.

Every two months, 100 inhabitants were in stasis while the other group maintained the vessel, both groups designated Cycle Alpha or Cycle Beta. This also ensured no one developed atrophy and prolonged stasis syndrome.

Shaw, being a medical doctor, as well as the Chief Security Officer was in charge of the physical examinations of all 200 boarders. Since Cycle B was going into hibernation first, they also had to be vaccinated with various serums.

Out of the four medical doctors on board, Dr. Matthew Reed was by far Shaw's choice to work with and her medical partner in Cycle A. They had an efficient system and made great time in getting through the anxious Cycle B members. 

"So that wasn't too bad," Matthew comments as he drops his gloves into a receptacle.

"Guess it could've been worse," Shaw returns, entering notes onto her tablet. "Ready to start physicals for Cycle A?"

He shakes his head. "First, some food and perhaps time to get to know each other?"

"We know each other enough. Remember we did all bunk together at base for years, but yes food sounds like a good idea." He had been one of her bedmates in the past and she knew that he would no doubt be there again if the mood struck. She was pragmatic.

He chuckles and heads to exit the medical examination area, but steps to the side to allow Shaw to walk through first.

She grumbled as she walked through because she wasn't a fan of that whole chivalry thing. The short brunette recommends getting the food to go for efficiency and Dr. Reed agrees.

Once back in the medical office, they sit opposite each other at the small round table. After eating half his meal, Matthew reclines back and observes the tenacity at which his colleague eats.

"You know, I was kinda bummed I wasn't selected as your breeding partner," he informs her.

And boy, she really didn't ewant to think about that aspect of the journey. As one of the 170 adults selected to recolonize, a baby was an eventuality that she didn't want to consider until many light years from now when they were on New Earth. Everyone had a partner, genetically tested for their best match to procure offspring with a high immunity profile. 

With that being said, no one was forced to procreate the old fashioned way, but instead with the latest in vitro technology. She had planned to have fun while on their deep space mission with whomever she wanted, but still, getting pregnant wasn't really on her mind. So she shrugs off his comment.

"It's Koroa."

Dr. Reed scoffs and she smirks. "That guy is an asshole. All the mechanical engineers are assholes."

"Don't get jealous Matt. Most of us ladies are going in vitro, but please stop talking about goddamn pregnancies. We're all adults and we all have a breeding partner on board. And why? Because old white guys made crap decisions that doomed our planet. That's shitty enough so no more fucking mating talk." She goes back to eating her sandwich and Matthew takes the hint. 

He scrolls through the Cycle A profiles.

"Not everyone it looks like."

"What do you mean?" She places her dishes in the small sink with his.

"Not everyone has a bree--" He's cut off by the ding of the medical lab doors opening. "Looks like Cycle A members are arriving."

"Let's get to it."

Three hours and fifty-two patients later, they take a break before the next member has to arrive. Shaw is chugging her bottle of water in the office area when she hears Dr. Reed greet the next patient. He asks the woman to have a seat and he heads back into the office with Shaw. 

"Needed more gloves," he says, reaching above her head. "But should be an easy one. No pelvic exams or anything too invasive needed as she's the one I told you about earlier."

Shaw gives him a confused look. "Her?" She asked, looking at Root roll up her sleeves and slide onto the examination table. 

"Yeah, I'm going to pry into that. Don't you worry," he replied with a mischievous smile. 

"No need. I'll hang around for this one."

They return to find Root sitting in her station suit, swinging her legs and whistling. She gives Shaw a wink that doesn't go unnoticed by either doctor and is terrible at best.

"Do both of you need to examine me or am I just that lucky?" Shaw frowns at Root's relentless flirting.

"Just lucky I guess. I don't think we've met. I'm Dr. Matthew Reed and this is Dr.--"

"How's it going Sameen?" Root purrs.

"It's Shaw," Shaw growls, but Root remains unfazed."

"Nice to meet you Matt. I'll be doing the basic physical then?"

He nods. "And answering a few medical questions regarding your chart."

"Sounds easy enough."

The exam goes through without any issues as Shaw left all the actual examining to Matt, while Root simply gazes at her leaning against the wall. 

"See something you like, sweetie?" Root asks. Shaw doesn't break eye contact.

"No."

"Hmm."

"Okay," Dr. Reed said, awkwardly clearing his throat, "Looks like you are perfectly healthy Root. You okay with those questions now?"

Root shrugs. "You're the doctor."

"We see that you don't have a breeding partner."

"Correct, but that's not a question." Root tilts her head and the sarcasm in her voice isn't lost on any of them.

"Why?" Dr. Reed retorts. 

"Relevance?"

"Huh?" 

"I said, relevance good doctor. Why is it relevant that you know why I don't have a breeding partner? I mean to be quite honest, it's really none of your concern. Actually as Chief Engineer and your ranking officer, I'm a little offended. As I see it, you seem to be asking out of personal interest, not medical knowledge."

Dr. Reed opens his mouth to respond, but then thinks the better of it and closes it.

"Why," a low voice asks again, Shaw finally joining the exchange.

"Because I like to be a free agent sweetie."

"Lucky you," Shaw grumbles. "But as your so kindly informed Matt, I'm actually your superior officer so I'll need a better answer than that."

Root stands and stretches her long limbs. "This whole false gravity thing is killer on the joints." She meets Shaw's eyes and for a moment the doctor forgets there's someone in the room with them. "If you must know, Sameen, it's because I simply can't. Satisfied?"

Dr. Reed shifts on his stool uncomfortably, false tinkering with his tablet instead. Shaw continues to stare, not able to really respond, but still trying to decipher what it was about this woman that unnerved her every interaction they had. In the last week, there had been a whopping total of three.

Eventually Shaw walks past her, bumping into her shoulder. "That'll be all."

"See ya around Matt. Sameen." Root gives a salute and leaves the room. 

"She seems..." Mathew tries.

"Intense?" Shaw deadpans.

"I was gonna say nuts, but intense yes. A shame she can't have children though. Damn, she's beautiful."

Shaw looks at the large brown eyes in the picture of the patient profile on her tablet. She doesn't tell him how much she agrees.


	2. Seeker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new game that leads to some interesting revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to be updated so soon, but I wanted to say thanks for such wonderful comments and positive reception. 
> 
> This chapter gives us some much needed Shoot flirtation and also some important plot stuff, especially the short opening meeting. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"You see? There is it again," John informed, pointing to the virtual projection screen displaying the communications tower footage.

"Yeah genius. The lights flicker. Engineering says it happens all the time, just more often in communications wing because of the main receiver's output to base." Shaw responds before grabbing a handful of M&Ms and shoving them into her mouth.

It has been 11 months and 26 days (ST3-8 Time) into their journey, and the end of their 6th cycle was approaching. The completion of the wake periods are marked by an officers update meeting, which essentially compiles the most relevant data to be reviewed by the Beta team officers. 

"I would have to agree with Captain Reese. I've taken a look at the data output myself with Dr. Casey and had it analyzed by the Machine. The blackouts are being triggered manually, but being affected as if there's some kind of solar flare," Harold explains to the officers. They stand around the virtual construct of data being projected in front of them.

"Well Harry, we are in space. Solar radiation is an expected event. I would have to side with Sameen on this," Root says, leaning against the wall off to the side. She tosses her hair over her shoulder and grins in Shaw's direction. An eye roll and upturned lip in disgust is her reward. 

"Be that as it may, Commander Shaw as Chief Security Officer, ensure extra patrols are done in the area," Finch states.

"Will do sir." She gives a curt nod, even though the precaution seemed like a waste of effort. _Her_ effort. 

"Moving to the next item of business, Lieutenant Morgan have we received the report from home base before our stasis?"

"No sir. It's strange. They've usually have relayed mission updates by now, but nothing has come through thus far. I'll try holding back on our relays to ensure we aren't missing anything. I've also sent Koroa out to ensure the satellite was functioning and free of obstruction. The Machine has also reported no abnormalities."

"Thank you. Lt. Commander Groves, the recent Machine beta test results look promising. With those improvements, you've improved her processing capabilities naturally by thirteen percent. Arthur would be proud," Finch praises the tall brunette.

There's a flash of something that passes over Root's face, but is quickly replaced by a cocky grin. "Just doing my job Harry."

He gives a firm nod. "Our stasis is in three days, and the transition social is scheduled for two. Everyone should enjoy themselves then, safely I may add. Meeting is adjourned."

They file out of the room, leaving Reese and Finch to discuss any possible deviations in projections for the next jump. 

\------

Shaw finds herself feeling confined and knew that meant it was time for a run, a fight, or a fuck. She opts for the run. Forty-five minutes later, she's pounding the rubber belt of the treadmill, staring out into the dark expanse around them. Cole had joined her earlier to remove his growing anxieties. She doesn't mind him as long as he's silent. 

When they're both equally drained and boneless, they do some stretches as a slim figure watches from the doorway.

"Seems like you got yourself an admirer Shaw," Cole teases, calling attention to Root's presence. 

She throws her towel over her shoulder. "Can I help you, perky psycho?" Shaw seethes.

"No, I'm just enjoying the view sweetie, but thanks for asking," Root purrs. Her eyes caress sweat drenched tan skin. Small running shorts and a thin white tank cling to covered areas. A stirring occurs below Root's waist and she readjusts her stance, the slight change drawing Shaw's attention to the area in question.

She could've sworn she saw something move within Root's suit.

"Hey Root! Did you come to scare me into dropping out of the Seeker competition?" Cole asks, walking over to fist bump the tall brunette. Shaw gives him a mild death glare. 

"Oh dear sweet Michael. I'm going to demolish you." The condescending smile and shoulder pat completes the insult. "See you kids at the social, if not before." She turns to leave, but stops short. "By the way Sameen, there was some kind of mixup in food procession. Seems like the offered vegetable lasagna was replaced by cheeseburgers." With a shrug and wink, she disappears through the automatic doors. 

Shaw doesn't smile, but she doesn't scoff either. She loved burgers and hated how meat was a rare occurrence, having to ensure the onboard livestock stayed plentiful. Having meat wasn't common back on old Earth either.

"You hang out with Root?" She asked.

"Yeah, she's fucking awesome, and the hottest chick in this goddamn place. Not to mention a complete genius." His hands fly enthusiastically.

"Okay fanboy, chill out. Christ. So uh...what's Seeker?" She dried her body with the towel and began drinking from her water bottle. 

"Only what I do with all my time off. Root and Diazo created this first person shooter game. They just finished uploading the completed version to the virtual play space. It's the most magnificent piece of interactive software I've ever seen. We're having a competition at the social. It'll be the first time we play in the game space."

"Sounds lame."

"Hey!"

 

\-------

 

The transition social had arrived. Everyone is giddy since having both teams awake was such a cherished time. The celebration kicked off at dinnertime. The banquet hall is filled with laughter, food, and music as the party entered into its fourth hour. 

Warmness tingled Shaw's skin as she consumed her fifth whiskey. The night hadn't been that bad and she had five bed offers already, but for some reason none of them feels right. Too many times this evening has she looked for a particular brunette. Remembering the "nerd competition", she drifts from the banquet hall to the virtual game space on the lower level. On the way down, someone calls from behind her.

"Hey Shaw! Wait up!" Tomas Koroa jogs to catch up to catch her. "Where are you running off to?"

He'd made her an offer earlier that she responded to with a firm no. They had fun last transition, but like all of her previous dalliances, he was a one trick pony.

"Heading to game space." She continues walking.

"So am I. I'm in the final two actually," he brags.

"Great."

The giant white space is completely encased with glass for observers. They approach to see two bots being projected in an arena holding two very big guns.

Shaw is enthralled. Okay, so she missed guns, but it was the detail in this game that impresses her. Sure they had several VR shooting games at the base, even some created for training purposes. This new game, Seeker, looks far beyond any of those. Root and Diazo are geniuses.

Tomas takes the opportunity to lean in and explain the game against her ear as the crowd shouts around the arena. 

The player in the army green mechanical suit, shoots, crouches behind a construction beam, and reloads. The player then aims at building, that Shaw thinks resembles an oil refinery, causing a very realistic and very large explosion. She shakes her head at the idiot move.

The resulting explosion takes out both players, and the crowd boos at the anticlimactic finish. When the game reloads, the two players exit the game space and Shaw sees it to be Reese and Fusco.

John crashes through the door grinding his teeth. 

"I can't believe you Fusco! You blew us both up. Idiot," John growled.

Shaw chuckles, causing the Captain to glare. "Wow John. Not you too?"

He shrugs. "I miss blowing things up. It's actually kinda nice." He goes back to berating Fusco. 

Shaw's attention is drawn near a control panel where Root is flanked by a group of fans, including Cole, hovering as she speaks.

"So you can probably play after the tournament. I can ask Root for you," Koroa informs, pulling her attention back from the woman at hand.

She turns to him. "No, I think I'll manage on my own. Who's playing against you anyway?"

"Root and I, going head to head."

"She any good?"

He laughs. "No one has ever scored on her. Wanna give me a kiss for good luck?" 

"I'll pass."

"How about me?" Root inserts, approaching her other side.

Shaw looks over Root's subtle makeup. She wears a crimson button up that stops mid thigh and black tight pants. Her heeled boots extend those glorious legs even more.

Shaw scowls. "That's a hard pass."

Root mock pouts. "That's unfortunate. Koroa, you ready?"

"Actually I was going to let Shaw play in my stead." He turns to Shaw, hoping the move will win him brownie points. "The Captain learned how to play today and he made it to the final four. Anyone with tactical weapons training can do this and everyone knows you're the best."

Shaw smirks and its Root's turn to roll her eyes. 

"I guess I can try something new." She replies, leaning towards Tomas.

"Well this doesn't seem fair to me seeing that Sameen here will be coming in as a novice with no wins. What do I get out of this breach of tournament rules?" Root feigns indifference, yet Shaw knows she's affected by Tomas' presence. She considers that Root also knows they're breeding partners. 

"If I win, you don't get to annoy me anymore. No more pet names, no more flirting, and you admit I bested you."

"And if I win..." Root asks.

"You get what we both know you want." She steps into Root's space. "Anywhere, anyhow you want it." She watches Root's lip twitch and her legs shift in stance before stepping back, uncharacteristically nervous. Her hands cross in front on her and Shaw studies the movement, enjoying the reaction to have Root on the ropes for once.

Tomas watches the exchange and hopes he didn't just shoot himself in the foot with this suggestion.

"You have a deal Sameen. I'm sure Tomas can help you set up and go over the basics. I'll grab a drink and give you time for some quick practice. I would wish you good luck, but we both know I wouldn't mean it." Root leaves with a slight wave to the pair.

"Please tell me this will be like riding a bike for you?" Koroa pleads.

She smiles. "More like riding a bike, having sex, and breathing. I'm winning this thing."

 

\----

 

Shaw really is quite the natural. She beats Tomas within four minutes of her first round and if he was going to face Root, her chances are better than she'd imagined.

After perfecting her weaponry and suit, she watches as the number of spectators nearly triples, everyone excitedly awaiting Root's return. A few moments later, the familiar figure swaggers into position, projecting into the space. Root's link is carrying two guns and Shaw tells her it's lame, even though it's really kinda hot. 

"Just so we're clear, Root, it'll be Shaw after this," the petite Persian boasts. "Or Commander Shaw."

"We'll see about that baby." Root's voice in her ear sends a tingle down her spine. "You ready for this?"

"Just push start nerd."

The clash of the titans was underway. Each game lasted five rounds, or until one of the players won three of them. On average, each round lasted five minutes or less, however Root and Shaw's blow for blow match up results in twenty minute bouts.

It's round two. Shaw's black bot targets a land mine near the water main she saw Root enter. Her shot hits the target causing a break, flushing her opponent through the opposite end, where she's waiting for the kill.

 _"Score 1-1."_ Diazo announces to the crowd. Everyone gasps. Someone has finally scored on the game's veteran.

"Hope you enjoyed that, sweetie." Root's annoyed and that makes the win so much better for Shaw.

"I did enjoy that. Hope I didn't break any records," Shaw retorts.

"Can't say I'm surprised. I read your file and I'm definitely a fan."

"You what?" Shaw growls.

The game resets.

"Better get your head in the game Sameen."

By round five, both contenders are sweaty and breathless. The score is tied two-two, with the next kill deciding the winner.

Spectators are clenching their hair in their hands, having gambled some of their commodities on the outcome.

Root ducks into a construction site on the far end of the map.

"I didn't figure you for a coward. I'm a little disappointed," Shaw says. She pants as she jumps from roof to roof, trying to get eyes on her opponent.

"Not hiding sweetie, just being patient."

"I guess I just can't wait to get rid of your terrible come ons."

"Speaking of coming on, do you know what I plan to do to you after this Sameen?" Root chuckles over the private com. She sees Shaw's heart rate slightly increase on her info screen. 

"I doubt that matters seeing as how I'm going to win."

"But let's just pretend that I did win. Let's pretend that I get to take you anywhere I want. I'd drag you into that medical office of yours. That's where I'd _take_ you," Root whispers, a distracting timber in her voice.

"Root..."

"I've seen your toys in there. Damn, the things I would do to you...the things I would let you do to me." She moans. "Tell me--how strong are those operating table restraints?"

Shaw's pulse quickens and she doesn't remember when she stopped moving. Root's words are hitting her, striking somewhere dangerous. She feels the moisture gathering between her legs, unhinged by what only Root's words are doing to her.

"I have toys of my own you know. Just haven't found the right person to play with..." Root concludes with a sigh, airiness back in voice.

And that's the final straw. Shaw shakes her head and spots her opponent behind a row of tanks. She fires, blasting the gray bot apart.

However, the doctor realizes far too late that Root had assembled a decoy by removing parts of her bot's armor. 

She curses herself, but also feels a rush of endorphins as she waits for Root to pull the trigger, to end their game and fulfill her promises. She's craving to see Root's toys.

Shaw notices Root shift a little off target and understands the engineer's true endgame _._ Root misfires, causing most of the crowd to groan as they watch their champion make a mistake.

Except Shaw knows it wasn't a mistake. She now has the advantage with Root's defenses and heavier weaponry having been removed for her decoy. 

Shaw locks her scope on Root and her finger grips the trigger.

Her smaller fan club cheers, Tomas louder than any of them, knowing victory is hers. Yet, she's not ending the game.

The moments crawl by and the crowd is confused. 

And these few moments of hesitancy is what Root had wanted; wanting to see if Shaw will succumb to her desires on her own.

Shaw can't see the tall brunette smirking, but she can feel it, even behind a virtual bot's mask. So she pulls the trigger and kills her opponent.

Diazo proclaims her victory, but her skin's itchy. She doesn't know if it's disappointment or anger. Most likely both. 

She avoids looking at Root as they exit the game space, feeling the tall brunette's deep brown eyes on her all the way.

Root may have lost the match, but she had definitely won  _her_  game. 

"Way to go Shaw!" Cole and Tomas cheer.

"I don't even get into this, but that was incredible!" Dr. Reed congratulates.

They all seem so needy and its beyond frustrating. "Thanks," she grumbles.

Shaw tenses when warm fingers encircle her bicep and turns her around.

"Good game swe-Shaw," Root offers. Her eyes scream so many things at once and Shaw can't look away. "You bested me." Root's hand falls away and Shaw watches the engineer disappear through the still excited crowd.

She's hungry. Shaw doesn't take any of the offers from potential bedmates and decides to eat alone in her bunk. 

She decides that during the next wake cycle, she needs to have a conversation with a certain engineer about the durability of the operating tables, and their restraints.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you love...and what you hate!
> 
> The next chapter introduces some plot heavy stuff, and as always some Shaw doing the protecting.
> 
> And of course Sameen Two makes an entrance.


	3. A Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root gets caught and has to tell her story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these brackets will indicate when the Machine is talking to Root. [ ]

Something is wrong.

Shaw awakens to find her pod open, and the emergency lights flashing. She stumbles out of the aluminum alloy cylinder to the debasing platform. She falls to her knees from the atrophy. She hadn't had the proper injections after a hibernation cycle. 

Something is very wrong.

After several minutes of conscious muscle movement, Shaw struggles to her feet again and heads towards the control deck for the Alpha pods. No one sits at the service station, a repetitive message regarding the mission stats echo throughout the corridor. When she arrives at the end of the corridor and waves her hand over the door scanner that leads to the next section. The door doesn't respond. She grumbles and slams the door with her fist. The ship seems to be in lockdown and running on emergency power.

A few seconds later, the normal fluorescent lighting switches on in the hallway and the scanner changes to green. Shaw waves her right hand again and it slides open. She continues to hobble down the next section of corridors, looking in different common areas for any signs of life, but finds no one. The fluid from the pod makes the chest strap and elastic shorts freeze against her bare skin. Usually, the debasing platform would have a change of clothes and kid ready, but no such luck. 

She finally comes to the command center to find Harold, John, Root, and several other inhabitants awake and yelling. No one notices the confused and nearly blue from the cold Commander, moving towards them.

"So anyone want to fill me in on what the hell is going on?" Shaw rasps out. All conversations stop and the room's focus shifts to the door.

Root is the first to move, grabbing a Stir Kit from the center table, along with some food, and a bottle of water. 

"We all woke up just like you a little under half an hour ago. We're trying to figure out what happened," Harold informs. "Twenty pods were disabled and somehow, Cycle B inhabitants are all back in their pods, along with the rest of Cycle A."

Shaw takes the items from Root with a nod and heads to the nearest bathroom to shower and change. Once loaded with the proper injections, she's feeling mostly stable again. She returns to the command center once done to find the other nineteen inhabitants in deep discussion.

"How you feeling Shaw?" Root asks. The compact Persian is briefly confused before remembering winning Seeker.  _Right, no pet names._

"I'll live," she grumbles and stands a little closer to the data output screens. "What do we know?"

"We have only been asleep three Earth weeks. The only reason the Cycle B would return to their pods is because of an emergency situation. Like gas leak or harmful radiation, but even then protocol states one officer must be elected to stand by for communications and systems analysis," John says. 

"But the Machine reported no such emergencies, threats, not even an unexpected temperature drop," Harold concludes. 

"Is it possible that the Machine malfunctioned?" Joss inquires.

"Highly improbable. And even if it did encounter some sort of error, the system scan I ran earlier would have detected something. The only thing was one or two blackouts in the communications tower," Harold answers.

Shaw considers the facts and comes to one conclusion, "Someone or someone/s did this. There's a traitor amongst us folks."

"Commander Shaw, again highly unlikely. I've known every individual in this room for years. Not one of you would have the reasoning to disrupt the mission. And even so, why this way?" 

"Let's find out together shall we?" The short brunette walks over to the Captain and snatches the tablet out of John's hands before he can protest. "You asked me to do extra patrols on the tower and to be honest Finch, I didn't. But I had Tomas hook me up with a few old school micro cameras." She continues tapping on the screen. "I figured if this was a person, they were smart enough to be able to get around the standard Machine surveillance. During a reboot of the system before last cycle, I installed them so that the Machine itself would not see. The footage should be ready in a few moments."

"The woman's a genius," Cole says with confidence.

"And award for kiss ass goes to..." Dr. Reed chides. 

"Okay kids, pay attention," Zoey deadpans.

The main center view loads footage from Shaw's cameras. One camera is aimed at the main control switch of the communications tower and the other is the communications center where they stand. The first twenty days of footages shows nothing out of the ordinary. Cycle B staff records and maintenance seem to be going as planned.

Thirty hours ago from this moment is when the footage offers all the information they need. 

_The Machine issues an alert: Harmful radiation found. Threat Imminent._ _Follow Emergency Lockdown Protocol. The message is repeated over and over. The CB, Cycle B,  inhabitants go through the protocol, electing Lt. Clare Mahoney to stand by, sealing herself in the command center where they stood. Everyone is in stasis and the Lt. works through communications logs, trying to inform base of their current situation. On the communications tower footage, a familiar figure swaggers in and types out a command they can't decipher. Root. Their chief engineer is then seen on the next footage, faking distress so that Clare will let her in. Once inside, she uses a taser to drop the unsuspecting Lieutenant. Root then drags Clare to her Cycle B pod and properly puts her in stasis with everyone else. Hours later, Root still appears to be typing on the main computer when she notices something on the screens that confuse her. The second blackout happens and it's almost like a solar flare appears in the communications tower. When the emergency lights come back on, Root looks to be freaking out. Several pods are being taken out of stasis and she can't seem to stop them. She's talking to someone out loud the entire time, but the micro cameras aren't equipped with sound. She begins stripping out of her clothes and heading towards the Cycle A pods to fake waking up with the rest of_   _them._

"Where is she?" John growls. 

"Oh she slipped out as soon as I started talking," the Chief of Security shrugs. Shaw knew something was off about Root, but she didn't think it was treason worthy. "I figured the culprit would take off pretty in a hurry, but not to worry. Before I played the video, I activated the containment measures. She should be passed out in the C3 corridor."

"Captain Reese and Commander Carter, go retrieve Root and put her in holding. I have some questions for our engineering chief," Harold relays with authority.

\----

Root regains consciousness around two hours later, head and shoulders throbbing with minimal movement. She tries to stand, but thinks the better of it. Instead she tries to recognize her surroundings. 

[You're in the security hold. Cell #2]the Machine's robotic voice informs her. The hacker rubs the spot behind her ear where she had Daniel install the implant. 

"Thank you," she whispers.

[Commander Shaw along with several officers will arrive in two minutes, thirty-two, thirty-on seconds.]

"What the hell happened? Why did they wake up?" Root asks.

[Unknown variable unaccounted for.]

What the hell does that mean?

[During the second outage in the communications tower, I was unable to see what occurred for a duration of three point seven seconds. Once communications were back online, I picked up an additional heat signature on board. Unknown variable unaccounted for.]

The titanium door to the holding cells slide open. Shaw, Finch, Reese, Carter, Morgan, and Daizo, and Dr. Reed file in and against walls. The small middle aged man hobbled to approach the cell flanked by the Reese and Shaw. Finch removes his glasses and cleans them before speaking with the prisoner. 

"Lt. Commander Groves, based on found evidence, you are charged with treason. As this is still a democracy, you will be given a fair trial. Are you aware of the charges against you?" Harold asks. 

"Sure Harry," Root chirps. Her eyes never leave Sameen's.

"But as your friend Root, I implore you to explain your actions to us right now."

[Go through with trial]

"I guess I'm gonna need some legal representation. I choose..."

[Daizo]

"Daizo."

"Does the choice of counsel agree?"

"Yes," Diazo affirms. 

"The hearing is set for 1200 hours," Zoe announces. The officers leave the room, sealing only Shaw and Daizo alone with the defendant. 

"As Chief Security Officer, I will now question you regarding the events that transpired thirty three hours ago. Your chosen counsel is allowed to be present," Shaw notifies, then walks over to the camera to shut it off. "Now leave Daizo."

"You can't actually--

[Dismiss him.] "You're dismissed Daizo." Root walks forward to the cage and grips it while staring at Sameen. "I'll tell you if she gives me an ouchy counselor." The young Asian man leaves the two women alone.

[There is an sixty-six percent chance she may harm you.]

"I'm not liking any of these odds today."

"I really don't care what you like," Shaw says, her voice low. "I knew there was something about you. Tell me why you did it?"

"Now didn't I just tell Harry no."

"I don't give a shit. I saw the tape and you were freaking out when we woke up. What the hell were you trying to accomplish?" Shaw growls.

[Tell her.]

"I'm impressed you went old school spec ops to catch me, so I'll tell you _Commander_ Shaw. I was attempting to send us back to Earth or "Earth One."

"Why?"

Root sighs. " _She's not going to believe me,"_ she says under her breath. The engineer starts relaying the Machine's words in her ear.

[Our mission was never meant to succeed. The COH was a ruse initiated to ensure Samaritan's end goal was a success. When the first AI was created, it immediately reasoned that the number one problem of Earth was overpopulation. It began polluting the oceans, making the atmosphere more toxic, and for a while it worked. The population shrank, but not to Samaritan's satisfaction. It then began issuing false alerts to send humans underground to die out. If you were deemed skilled enough, or could hold some value, your family were base members. Samaritan's largest supporter is John Greer. It told Greer that the only way to truly control population is by creating a class system. An algorithm was generated in regards to people inhabiting bases to see who could fight such a decision. The one hundred-seventy adults aboard this ship are the names generated on the list. Arthur Claypool found out about Samaritan's plan and was killed for it. Harold's Machine is the only reason I am here. She is the only reason we are all still alive.]

Shaw's expression is blank, but Root notices the subtle twitch of her eyebrow.

[I was added to the list based on me ensuring Samaritan saw that I was reading lots of anti-government rhetoric. I was then promoted to Chief Engineer after Arthur's death. Their plan was to basically launch us into the abyss with no end goal. That's why John and Harold have been having issues tracking jump coordinates for quite some time. Samaritan keeps changing them. I was sent on board by Harold's Machine to direct us back.]

"But we interrupted you," Shaw concludes.

Root nods.

"What happened?" 

The tall brunette shrugs and lies down on the firm cot. Shaw traces the strong angles of Root's face. She watches Root's slender fingers twitching at her side, almost like they're striking an invisible keyboard. Root turns her head from the ceiling to look at the shorter woman, smirking as she sees Sameen trying to map her body through the loose fitting uniform. 

"The second blackout wasn't my or the Machine's doing," Root pauses, "She also informed me there appears to be another person on board once power came back on."

"That can't be right."

"Let's hope not." Root looks at the ceiling. Her fingers start trailing down her torso and rests on her abdomen. Shaw curses herself for not being able to stop following the movements. "Since I've so forthcoming about all this, you mind answering a question of mine?"

"Yes. Also, I'm not the one on trial here."

"Why did you hesitate in the game?"

"You do know that there's a good chance you're gonna die tomorrow."

"So humor me," Root persists, turning over to lay on her side with her head resting on her palm. 

Shaw rolls her eyes. "You're hot. Happy?"

Root's grin stretches. "You flatter me."

Shaw stands to leave and Root moves towards the cage. "Will you tell them what I told you?"

The commander continues to exit without answering. 

Root deflates back onto the cot. "So will she tell them?

[Yes, but by statistical analysis, she believes you.]

The tall brunette smiles and tries to get some sleep.

\----

Shaw was itchy. Everything about Root's admission sounded insane and yet truthful. 

"So do you believe her?" Tomas asks as the nineteen awake on board attempted to have a normal dinner.

She shrugs and scoops more potatoes into her mouth. "By tomorrow a decision will be made one way or the other."

"A shame really," Dr. Reed chime in, "I won't get to study her more closely."

Shaw raises an eyebrow. "Study what? Psychosis? Didn't think psychiatry was really your schtick."

Dr. Reed shakes his head with a wry smile. "I got to examine the patient after you dropped her in C3," He looked around the officers sitting around him, "and I finally understand why she doesn't have a mate. Poor thing was an abnormal created during the toxic gulf."

The commander tries to remember the specific historic fact regarding Earth One. Over thirty years ago, there was a high level of toxins found in the Gulf Coast that first affected the reproduction of fish. Next, it affected a number of humans which left them unable to reproduce. An even smaller amount of those humans were born with both  an amalgamation of reproductive sex parts.

A lump of stew gets stuck in Shaw's throat. This story definitely aligned with what Root had told her. Besides that, she was more fascinated than ever by the Chief's Engineer's tactics.

"Yeah, research states she was born in Texas during that time. Definitely one of the impacted areas. And let me go on the record and state," Dr. Reed leans forward, "she's packing, but unfortunately for her, doesn't look like it'll be seeing any fun."

"Dr. Reed!" Finch interrupts the doctor's joke. "May I remind you that as an officer aboard this ship and a doctor whom taken an oath, this is highly unprofessional. I'll intend to write this up and see that a demotion is underway."

"But Harold she's a criminal. You can't be--" Tomas objects for Dr. Reed.

"And if you would like to keep you job in mechanics, Mr. Koroa, you'll be reminded to keep what you've learned under wraps as well. Goodnight ladies and gentlemen." Finch leaves with Joss and John following closely behind. 

"I'm going to bed," Shaw states and tries to distance herself from thoughts of Root. There was no such luck. She finds herself at the communications center seeking out Finch.

"So you gonna tell me that everything she said was impossible?" Shaw asks the mission's leader.

Harold sighs and looks up from his computers. "Please have a seat Commander." He pulls up a younger picture of Root on the screen.

"She was...is the most brilliant young woman I've ever met. Her mother was the same. Dr. Reed was correct in his assumption of her origins. Five little girls in all were affected by the toxins and Samantha, well Root, was the only one to survive. The COH had no room for a young woman who couldn't reproduce so Arthur and I hid her away as just another one of our proteges." He goes to pour himself and Shaw a cup of tea. "I was thrilled when I was able to get her on as Authur's replacement, but had I known it would doom the mission, I would have thought the better of it." He hands a cup to Shaw.

"Okay so what about Samaritan's plans, making a slave race, could that all be true?" Shaw inquires.

"There is nothing that proves these accusations Commander. Certainly she would say anything to save her life."

"I don't know Harry, something about this just seems a little to coincidental. The jump coordinates and base not sending any more transmissions. I'm just saying."

"For Root's sake, I hope the other officers feel that way."

\----

With nine officers on board, the decision was six-three, guilty. It took them under five minutes to deliberate. 

Commander Shaw is beyond pissed, but seems to be hiding it well. She refuses to take part in the floating execution, but also refuses to let Root out of her sight before it happens.

"So, guess that didn't go well," Root says, as John straps her into the airlock container. 

[I am sorry Root.]

"Lieutenant Commander Samantha Groves, you are found guilty of breaking twelve mission protocols and endangering the lives of all two hundred inhabitants on board. Do you have any last words before judgement is passed?" Harold struggles to deliver.

Root looks at Sameen. "It's okay. This will be a helluva way to go." Sameen only blinks in response and allows a small smirk to appear on her lips.

They all step out of the airlock and seal it shut. It's John who has to hit the button to release the former chief of engineering into space, but nothing happens. He tries again and again, but to no avail.

There's another blackout, and this time widespread. 

"What the hell is going on?" Joss yells out. 

When the lights come back on, standing in front of the chamber, back to Root facing the other nineteen members is Commander Shaw, or another Commander Shaw.

No one speaks or moves, only glancing to the woman beside them and the woman who appears a bit worse for wear in front of them. 

"Sorry to crash the party folks, but couldn't let you go and kill the one person saving your lives," the second Shaw informs. 

"Who the hell are you?" Commander Shaw demands. 

"I'm you. Obviously. Well you five years from now."

"And this must be my lucky day," Root says with a solicitous smile in place as if she wasn't just moments away from death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you guys liking the story thus far?
> 
> I can't wait for the next chapter. Root's flirt game will be ridiculous. Stay tuned.


	4. 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all the wonderful Shoot fandom alive out there, all my stories will be completed. Thanks so much for keeping this epic ship arrive.
> 
> For those of you who've complained about the GP or GP Root specifically, just don't read it? 
> 
> The end of this is smutty :)

The low whirring of the ship shooting through space is the only sound in the room.

Reese, Carter, and Shaw draw their pulse guns upon the newcomer's arrival, locking the familiar face in their sights. 

Smirking at her former self and allies, second Shaw lifts her hands revealing she is unarmed.

"Now before any of your trigger fingers get itchy, you should all know I've spent almost two E1 days rigging this ship with explosives. Several failsafes are in place. A remote, a timer only I can reset, even a goddamn trigger word. If there's a way to light this baby up, I got it," the newcomer promises.

Root is absolutely smitten. She inwardly curses the magnetic shackles keeping her in place. The three officers silently confer with each other before making the consensus to lower their weapons.

_"Good."_ Shaw turns to face the large brown eyes that were practically burning a hole in her skull. "You alright?"

Root can only nod dumbly to which her hero enjoys. She watches the shorter woman move to the door panel, lift her palm to the scanner and enter.

Once inside, future Shaw walks closer to the bound woman, stopping only a few inches away. She's staring in a way that unsettles and intrigues the engineer. She then disengages the shackles which clatter to the metal grate below their feet.

Root rolls her wrists out, smirking like she has just found her favorite new thing and present Shaw doesn't like the view at all.

Harold clears his throat. "Perhaps we should discuss your arrival further. Would you please join us in the officer's hall?" Finch questions the new addition. 

"Lead the way Finch". Future Shaw reluctantly steps back from the tall brunette to follow the inhabitants. Once inside the meeting hall, the officers take their seats around the table while the newcomer remains standing. Her eyes never leave Root's form, now sitting at the far end of the table. The room remains silent as the still confused inhabitants look between the chief security officer and her double.

Carter releases a breath it seems the room is holding. "She could be a clone right? Or a droid?" She inquires, gesturing to future Shaw.

"Joss you wound me." Future Shaw rolls her eyes. "I'm not a clone or a bot, but if it helps you sleep better, I'll let either of the good doctors examine me."

"Yes please!" Dr. Reed volunteers, thrusting his hand into the air. Root stares daggers at the man who eases his hand back down.

"I'll be examining this knockoff," present Shaw informs.

"I think that presents a certain level of bias Commander Shaw, however, you can attend the examination along with myself," Harold overrules. Dr. Reed practically does somersaults to everyone's disapproval. 

" _Sorry,_ " he apologizes.

Present Shaw gives a curt nod. Her attention drifts to Root, whose currently dissecting her future self. 

The tall bruneette takes in the sight before her. The older woman has a long scar extending from her cheek and along the length of her neck. She has a few strands of gray hair, but other than that, the two Shaws are identical. Future Shaw even wears a familiar hoodie that present Shaw had adorned often. The one major difference observed by Root is the slight warmth of older Shaw's eyes, lying beneath the surface whenever she looks at her.

"Time travel isn't possible," Harold began, "So let's start with how you got here."

"It's possible," Root responds. "Well, _theoretically_ we supposed."

"We?" 

"Her and her robot girlfriend," future Shaw teases, still looking at the hacker.

Root only smiles at the explanation. "The Machine."

Harold's eyes bulge. " _What?_ "

"The Machine isn't a robot Sam, but I see your analogy." Root is giddy with butterflies. Never has she imagined Shaw accepting her flirtation so openly. With present Shaw, the hacker had imagined them tearing each other apart on a primal level, but never this.

"Semantics," future Shaw responds, "Point is that what Root told you is true. Samaritan, Greer, all of it.

Finch turns to look at the engineering chief. "What do you mean you and the Machine?"

"Your daughter has evolved Harry. For years, I was completely taken with what you created, but to then learn that you shackled it, a god, to carry out basic functions aboard this vessel." Root shakes her head and sighs. "I started to crack your code to free her. I succeeded about three years ago. The first thing she told me upon waking was about Samaritan's plans. Thanks to me, Samaritan never saw the Machine's new code, otherwise  it would have stopped the Machine before she could even begin to help us. As long as the Machine was only functioning aboard Grace One, it had no reason to look further. After learning of Samaritan's plans, the Machine and I worked to come up with a plan to stop it. Arthur was an ally until Samaritan killed him. He was found out by having an episode, one of his forgetful moments, in which he cursed Samaritan for having an evil agenda. The next morning he was dead."

"Ms. Groves, I have kept you safe since you were a child, moving you from one underground facility to another until you were old enough to assume an identity as one of my engineers. How could you betray my trust this way?" Finch implores.

Present and future Shaw groan in unison, but it's future Shaw who slaps her hands on the table in frustration.

"Screw you and save it Finch! It's your hesitancy and overall failure to act that cost us everything, that loss..." the older Shaw fumes. Her intensity shocks them all, only her former self looking. They forget that while the petite Persian possessed an Axis II personality disorder, anger she did quite well. 

"That's the mission leader and Admiral you're speaking to Shaw," John defends.

Future Shaw scoffs. "Yeah right Reese. You look a lot better with your body not riddled with Finch's martyr marked bullets." He stares her down. 

Root and present Shaw are having their own stare down. 

Joss rubs her temples. "Okay. Everyone just take a breather. First, we need to designate you two." She gestured between the two identical women. "Can't call you both Commander Shaw or Shaw."

Present Shaw smirks. "Second string is fitting," she antagonizes, narrowing her eyes at her future self. 

"I was thinking Shaw 2.0. Stronger, faster, better than before," future Shaw fires back.

Carter, Reese, Reed, and every other officer outside of Finch, stifle chuckles or fight smiles. Present Shaw only clenches her fist and tilts her head.

Root places her palms on the table and gives a mock pout to the future firecracker. "I like the appeal," her eyes unabashedly roving over the new boarder, "but it's a little long." She stands. "I for one just beat death and would love a nap. Perhaps a snack before." 

"I can eat." Future Shaw seems to forget everyone else in the room aside from Root.  Present Shaw sneers and attempts to tune out the two women's verbal foreplay. The group finds it overall amusing, except for Koroa and Reed, whom both find it nerve wrecking.

The two men look back and forth between the two women standing and the Shaw they know. 

It isn't exactly a shock to Shaw that the tall brunette would find her future self attractive. Root wasn't exactly subtle. None of it accounted for the tightness in her gut at the thought of Root with, well anyone. _Even herself_? Especially herself.

"A little reflection and rest will be beneficial to us all. I think it goes without saying that you should avoid further interference with the system, Miss Groves." Finch then looks to the new visitor. "You are all to report to the communications center at 0700 ST3-8 hours. This includes you too Ms. Shaw, and please refrain from setting off any of your explosives."

[Assure him.]

"We'll be good Harry," Root chirps. She tosses her hair over her shoulder and leans towards the older Shaw. "Wanna grab that snack sweetie?" The petite Persian smiles, causing Root to notice the telltale signs of arousal below her waist. Having forgone compression bottoms due to her assured death, her penis has been steadily awakening with two Sameens in the room. So she makes her exit, leaving her companion to follow. 

 ----

The air is chillier aboard  _Grace One_. Not see your breath cold, but cold enough to cause a slight shiver. Its this slight shiver that causes Sam to slide closer to the engineer sitting beside her on the metallic bench.

"Thanks Sameen," Root purrs right next to her face. Shaw only shrugs and continues to eat her chicken parmesan. Root's eyes trace the scar on her neck and imagines running her tongue over it. 

"So are you going to stare at me the whole time or will you actually eat?" 

"Can't a girl do both?"

"I forget how persistent you are now. Let's be honest, you'll always be this persistent." There's a tiny tremor in her voice at the end and Root definitely picks up on it. 

"What's a girl gotta do to know about the future?"

"Nope. Not happening." Root pouts, actually pouts and Sam wants to kiss the expression away.

"Come on Sameen," Root pleads, "You can't tell me that time travel is real, you being very much proof of that, and then not tell me my role in all this." She watches Sam flinch slightly.

"Trust me Root. None of our roles are that appealing." Her eyes take on that faraway look again. Root only nods and starts to eat her rice bowl.

"Fine no big future talk, but can you at least tell me if I wear you down? Do you finally give into my charm and let me have my way with you." Root can't resist leaning in closer, causing the other woman's throat to bob. 

Sameen finds herself turning and leaning in until their lips are only a few inches apart. "Guess you'll have to wait and see."

Root's spoon clatters to the table when someone drops a tray in front of them. Present Shaw sits on the bench across from the two women, a fierce fire raging within.

"Oops," Shaw says. Then starts to dig into her own chicken parmesan. "Don't let me interrupt you."

"Hey Shaw. Sam and I were just getting to know each other, but I do understand your curiosity," Root casually affirms. "But be warned, she's not giving any of the juicy stuff away." Root gives Sam a terrible wink.

Shaw scoffs. "So you went with Sam?"

"I tend to let Root call me what she wants, anytime she wants," Sam affirms. Its that comment that makes the tall brunette blush and her former self growl. "What's in a name any way?"

"Well said," Cole adds, sitting next to present Shaw. He sticks out his hand to future Shaw. "Umm I guess you already know me, but uhhh..."

Sam smiles. "Simmer down nerd. I do know you are my best friend. I'm from the future, not an amnesiac." Root and Cole laugh. 

"Fair. I did have a question for you, if you don't mind?" He offers.

Sam gives Root an incredulous look. "No questions about the future."

"Well duh. Haven't you seen or read any time traveling fiction? Revealing things to us could cause irreparable damage to the cosmos!" Cole enthuses.

"Wow. You really are a nerd," Shaw says, stuffing her mouth with more chicken parmesan. 

Cole shrugs. "My question was about the communications center transmissions. How were you blocking those? Even now they aren't working."

"I wasn't," Sam's eyebrows scrunch together. "And I'm not now."

The shot doesn't ring out, but everyone in the dining room hears the bullet impact the metal wall behind Root. Root jumps up, but Sam is already pulling her down. Unfortunately not before the shooter aims again and this time is grazes Root's thigh. She whimpers, but doesn't cry or scream. 

Sam looks under the table to see her former self aiming her pulse gun at the shooter. It only takes three shots for her to take the gunman down. They stand up in time to see Reese, Carter, Finch, and Koroa run into the dining hall to inspect the scene. 

"What the hell happened? The Machine told us there was a shooting," John explains. 

"We don't know Reese, but Root was hit. I took down the shooter. They're passed out over there," Shaw informs. She watches Root get to her feet and flinch when she tries to walk. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a scratch." Root walks further with her weight primarily on Sam.

"It's Clare!" Joss tells them, coming back to the group.

"Wait the officer from Cycle B? The one they elected to stay behind during the false protocol?" Shaw inquires.

"Yes, it looks like it," Finch confirms.

"It's obvious she was after you two," Reese says to future Shaw and Root.

"No shit," future Shaw deadpans. "I don't remember this happening. Things are changing. You all need to find out what Clare knows. I'm going to take care of Root in the medical bay." Before they all can protest, an unexpected ally arises.

"She's right. Ms. Shaw you take Ms. Groves to the infirmary. It looks like we won't be getting much rest after all," Finch explains.

\----

The medical bay is empty. Sam helps Root onto one of the examination tables.

"Lie back and unzip your suit," Sam tells her. She begins rummaging through the drawers to gather supplies. Root lies down, but doesn't undo her suit. 

"Can't you just push up my pant leg?" Root asks. It's obvious the turn of events has made her nervous, but was Root really nervous about Sam of all people seeing her? She's thankful she stopped by her room for her compression shorts before they grabbed food.

"Don't tell me you're shy after all the overt come-ons I've put up with?" She moves back closer to Root and sets down the supplies. Sam then takes off her hoodie and lets her hand slowly slide up to Root's zipper. "I promise that whatever you have, I've seen it before."

Root nods and stares at the ceiling. Sam tugs the zipper down in slow motion, allowing Root's skin to be revealed like a gift. The engineer shudders and goosebumps cover her skin as she's only wearing a sports bra and her compression shorts underneath. Sam attempts to make the tall brunette more comfortable by not calling out the obvious bulge staring her in the face. Instead, her hands find the swollen flesh around the wound on Root's outer thigh.

"You'll need stitches, but not many," Sam tells her. She treats the wound with antiseptic and forgoes applying local anesthetic. She then threads the needle and leans in close.

"There are lasers right there," Root gestures to the machines on the table. "They can have this sealed in seconds." 

Sameen smirks. "You always told me you preferred the old fashioned way." She begins working. "No anesthetic, no lasers, no shortcuts. However, you will be taking something for the swelling."

Root bites back a groan because this Shaw knows her preference for a certain pain. She bites her lip as she watches Sam work, her breath ghosting over Root's pale skin.

And Root tries. She really tries not to be aroused, but it's impossible. The bulge gets larger and by the time Sam is done, it's downright painful straining against the fabric.

Sam licks her lips, staring at Root with hooded eyes. "All done." Root stares back, biting her lip harder and clenching the sides of the table. "Root?"

"Yes Sameen."

"Do you want my help?" Her eyes drop to the obvious erection.

Root's mouth goes dry and she tries to swallow the lump in her throat. She doesn't trust her voice so she only nods.

Sam trails a finger up Root's thigh until it reaches the bottom hem of her shorts. She lets it continue it's journey, grazing over Root's dick, earning a desperate moan from the woman below. She then dips both hands into the waist band and peel the shorts carefully down Root's leg. 

Sam feels the wetness between her legs grow while her eyes take in Root's exposed lower half. It's amazing how many times she can see this sight and it never stops having the same effect. Root's slender frame is lean and tight. Her penis isn't veiny and bulbous. It's smooth, and eight and a half inches of throbbing muscle. Her testicles are nearly non-existent and she of course sports a hairless look. Sam's legs tremble at the thought of Root being inside her again, but she tampers down her own desire because this time it's about Root. This time, it's about her former self.

She wraps her warm fingers around the shaft and starts a leisurely stroking motion. Root groans, her eyes never leaving short brunette's.

"I remember the first time I touched you," Sameen whispers, leaning into Root's ear as she speaks, "I definitely understood why you had such a swagger in your walk. Her thumb swipes over the tip, using the pearls of precome to coat Root's girth, causing the tall brunette to buck her hips.

She leans back to watch the pleasure creases cover Root's face.

"So I did wear you down then?" Root stutters. She watches the olive hand glide up and down her erection. Sameen's presence was overwhelming and Root knows she won't last long. It's only a hand job, but it beats any actual sexual encounter she's ever had. Her brain is fuzzy and her penis gets impossibly harder. She gasps when Sam starts using a flick of her wrist.

Sameen pumps faster. "Something like that." She moans as she begins nipping at Root's neck, unwilling to give herself everything she wanted.

"Yeah?" Root moans back, actively fucking Sam's hand now. She feels the tightening in her lower abdomen. She's so close. 

"Yeah." Sam continues her motions and licks a stripe down Root's taut torso, trying to not latch onto one of the covered breasts begging for attention. So she moves back up and groans against the side of Root's head, her face buried in chestnut waves. "But fuck Root. Nothing beats you being inside me for the first time."

Root cries out when she comes, white knuckling the table as her hips jolt out of rhythm. Her eyes clench shut and she whispers Sam's name. White ropes shoot from dick, covering parts of her on stomach and Sameen's hand and lower arm. When she opens her eyes again, Sam is staring across from her. Root follows her line of sight to see Shaw.

Present Shaw's face is blank, but her fingers twitch at her side.

"Clare gave us something. We need you two in the communications center," Shaw reports. Her eyes travel to the flaccid member and then back to Root's face. "You should probably clean up first."

And just like that she's gone.


	5. A Good Workout After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Life is life is life.
> 
> **smut at the end of the G!P variety to skip if its not your thing**

Shaw scowls into her coffee. 

Not only was the mission in jeopardy, it was doomed to fail from the beginning. Add on catching Root and her future self getting well acquainted in the medical bay and the compact Persian is left with a major migraine.

She tunes out the incessant chattering in the communications center and focuses on the monitor. She watches Clare sit in the cell previously occupied by Root, twitchy and uncertain of her own fate. 

Refilling her own coffee cup, Joss takes the seat next to Shaw.

"This is just great. Propelling through space indefinitely with no idea on how to get back home," Joss says with a shake of her head, "And now we have an actual enemy combatant on board who was hiding amongst us?"

Shaw sighs. "We'll get back."

"That's optimistic for you."

"Not optimistic, realistic. That nerd always has a plan and worshipers to follow it." Shaw looks up to see Root and _other_ Shaw enter the center. The tall brunette's cheeks tint pink when their eyes meet briefly before she's turning away again.

Joss smirks into her cup. "You know for someone who swears to hate that woman, you have an unwavering faith in her. You insisted she was telling the truth in the beginning."

Shaw shrugs. "I can't stand her, but I'm the security chief. I have to exercise good judgment to protect all lives on board. Root has only served to aid that cause. My lack of killing her has been for the mission."

"Right...the mission."

Sameen watches her past self converse with Joss, remembering the same conversation and smiling at the signs of her feelings for Root that use to drive her insane. The tall brunette in question had opted to sit in the middle of the table between Diazo and Daniel, away from both Shaws.

Root attempts to avoid both women and prays that the information from Clare is delivered swiftly. 

"Are you alright?" Daizo asks, looking for any sign of pain.

"Yeah. How's the gun shot champ?" Daniel inquires.

"I'm fine boys. I should be as good as new in a few days," she answers honestly. The pain is very much present and calming, giving her something else to focus on. 

"Miss Groves," Finch says just noticing Root had arrived, "I'm so glad to see you are well and mobile." His eyes are concerned and it almost makes Root forget he was going to let them float her...almost.

Root rolls her eyes and gives a fake cheery smile. "Thanks Harry." She looks around the table to confirm all the officers are gathered. "So what do we know from Clare?"

Finch nods and turns to hide his embarrassment. He knows he wouldn't be so easily forgiven by his protege. "She's confirmed details about Samaritan...and about Greer." He focuses his attention on future Shaw. "It seems you were right about their intentions. The truth was confirmed in reviewing the coordinate transmissions. I'm afraid it's worse than we imagined."

"Glad to hear you all got your shit together," Sam says with an eye roll. She looks at the engineering chief and tampers down her desire to get her undressed again. "Now Root will navigate you all home."

"That's gonna be a problem," Reese supplies. He pulls up data screens. "When you woke us up to stop Root-"

"I woke you up to help her. You idiots were the ones who tried to kill her instead," Sam retorts. Root gives her a small smile, but it disappears when she notices Shaw's scowl deepen at the other end of the table.

"Fine. When you woke us, there was a sequence activated. Another code," Zoe corrects. 

"That's impossible. That would require someone knowing I was coming from the future, and no one could know that," Sam responds.

"Not exactly sweetie," Root answers as she stands from her seat as if she just achieved a revelation. "No one human could know, but a god could probably figure it out."

Finch, Cole, Daizo, and Daniel's eyes light up. They look between each other and then back to Root in realization. 

"Alright I'm assuming all the nerds here are on to something," Shaw chides, making Joss snort.

"I don't get it," Tomas whines.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Root says with a smile. She looks at Sameen who smirks back at her. "Sweetie, you mentioned in the dining hall that things changed after the shooting. I'm guessing that means there was no shooting in your past?" Sameen nods to confirm the information. "In that, we have the time travelling conundrum where you will always travel back to save me." She turns to present Shaw, who meets her gaze head on. 

"Yes, I was in her shoes before." Sam gestures to her past self. She struggles to determine how much of the future she can reveal. 

"I don't need to know why you came back sweetie, only that you did...have? Anyway the point is that your little trip to the _now_  is a loop," Root explains.

"And Samaritan has discovered this loop," Finch adds.

" _Fuck._ It's impossible. You have to be wrong," Sam attests and Root sees hidden fear in her eyes. "How?"

"I assume the Machine develops the method to time travel after...well...you all floated me the first time," Root describes, "sending that _first_ Shaw back to stop it from happening. More importantly, she was sent back to convince you all that our true mission was to get back to Earth and stop Samaritan."

"And she's done that," Shaw says, nodding in approval of her future self's success of a mission. 

"Yes Commander, but something has changed _her_  loop. Samaritan must have realized the possibility, the likelihood of the Machine discovering time travel _this_ time and used it to devise a plan of its own," Finch spells out.

"Why wouldn't Samaritan just develop time travel first and use it to its own advantage?" Joss questions. 

"Samaritan's objective is to preserve human life, to save the race," Finch answers. "So dallying in this probability had little to no priority to the system, or simply put, Arthur heavily restricted its code. But the Machine's core code was altered by Root from the beginning, letting her achieve Samaritan's growth in the fraction of the time. Isn't that right Miss Groves?"

Root looks a bit sheepish. "Her failsafe was to preserve my life...our lives. To your daughter Harry, that meant inventing time travel as the only means to correct our past mistakes."

"Okay, wait. I'm confused as to what this all means?" Dr. Reed says rubbing his temples.

"It means that from here, things are going to get messy Matt," Sam says with a chuckle.

"You're right Sameen. So what else did we get from Clare?" Root asks.

"She has accomplices on board," Fusco informs. "We don't know who they are or how many."

"Quite literally sleeping agents," Shaw acknowledges out loud.  

"How do we go about figuring out who they are?" Joss inquires.

"I have an idea." Root smirks and both Sams get that twisty feeling in their gut. "Sweetie, back in your past, a time before Samaritan had known, you knew the passenger manifest back and forth, being the security chief and all, correct?"

Future Shaw stands and smiles at the tall brunette. "I like where this is going."

"I still don't get it..."Tomas grumbles making both Shaws and Root roll their eyes.

"It means that I can look at  _this_ ship's manifest and figure out what names are different from  _my_ crew's past manifest. The new names have to be Samaritan's agents," Sam concludes.

Zoe taps on her tablet and the manifest appears on the center display. Everyone waits with bated breath as the short brunette's eyes dart around the list. The moments crawl by. 

"Besides Clare's, there's three: Martine Rosseau, Jeremy Lambert, and Jeff Blackwell," Sameen confirms. 

"That's our queue. Reese, Carter, Fusco,  _other_ me, let's go grab them," Shaw instructs, standing from her seat and withdrawing her pulse gun. She doesn't wait for anyone to question or comment on the other Shaw being invited. That would be admitting that she had to keep the woman away from Root. 

A few seconds later, the ship is cast into darkness and an alert echoes through corridors.

_"Pod breach: Platform B. Pod breach: Platform B."_

"Something tells me this isn't good," Cole calls out.

"What's going on?" Root mutters to the Machine.

[System error. Giving you manual access.]

"Thank you." Root taps a few commands on her tablet and the alert stops. The lights come back on soon after. She then tries to look at the platform B footage where the Cycle B inhabitants are in suspension. The cameras are disabled.  _"Fuck."_

"What happened?" Sameen asks, coming to lay a hand on Root's lower back. 

"There's no use in going to retrieve them. The footage is gone which means those three are no longer in their pods. They've probably been out since Clare gave us this information." Root sighs and sits back down.

"What are you saying Root?" Diazo asks his leader.

"I'm saying that not only did Samaritan plant its agents on board, it has uploaded itself onto the ship as well. Not fully, but enough to keep us distracted....and blind," Root admits. "Enough to challenge the Machine."

\----

They round the corner and search through the level two corridors once more. The silence has stretched since the pursuit of the three hostiles and Shaw considers the pairing a mistake in retrospect. Her eyes level on the identical woman matching her stride. 

"Take a picture. It'll last longer," Sam says with her eyes remaining forward.

"Don't," Shaw growls.

Sam shrugs. "Hey I didn't ask to be your buddy for this mission. I was fine with Ro-"

Shaw stops in her tracks. "Yeah the idea of you and Root alone again ain't a good one."

Sam steps closer to her former self and smirks. "Have you ever wondered why she bothers you so much? I did...I still do. How many times have we stuffed our fingers"--she wiggles her digits--"into our sleep shorts at the mere thought of her, and tried to convince ourselves that sleeping with her would be a mistake." Sam inches closer and watches Shaw's throat swallow. "We try to convince ourselves that sleeping with Root would be a mistake because we don't do messy and Root's feelings would be messy...but we know that's only half true...I know she make you--us feel things. S--She turns the volume up."

Shaw shoves Sam against the wall of the corridor, bringing her arm to her throat. The other woman slips the hold and elbows her past self in the gut. Shaw lunges again, sending a fist towards Sam's head. Sam dodges the strike and counters with solid kick to Shaw's midsection. 

"Looks like I struck a nerve," Sam teases.

"Screw you...second string." Shaw throws a left jab and a right roundhouse, both effortlessly countered by her future self.

"Are you done? Let me explain Shaw: some of this is new. The shooting, the agents"--Sam gestures her hand in the air--"but some of this is apart of the loop. This fight I definitely saw coming."

Shaw takes the opportunity to try attacking again and instead striking, she settles for grappling the other woman. She pins Sam to the ground and sends a solid punch to her face. 

Then another. Then another. 

"That's enough!" Root shouts. Reese and Fusco pull the two women apart, each met with strong resistance. Sam chuckles and swipes at the blood from her lip. 

"No offense, but it you really want throw a punch, you'll need a few more years of practice princess," Sam taunts.

"How about we finish and see, shall we?" Shaw growls. 

"Commander, I think it would be best for you to finish your patrol elsewhere with a new partner," John says, leaving no room for objection.

She seethes and clenches her bruised fist. She didn't give a damn about any of this anymore, or so she asserts to herself. Instead she pulls out of John's hold and stalks down the opposite corridor. 

Fusco sighs. "And here I thought life was couldn't get more dangerous. Enter two grumpy Shaw's."

Sam rolls her eyes and looks at Root. She tilts her head towards the corridor where her past self had escaped conveying to Root the best course of action. The tall brunette seems to get the picture and nods. 

"I'll go after Shaw. We'll confirm the all clears," Root says jogging to follow the woman who obviously had something on her mind. 

 

\----

 

It's not weird. Not when she really thinks about it. The idea of time travel was one of the many theoretical discussions she'd often had with the machine. The fact that it was possible even seems like eventuality. 

Root had always been smart, brilliant really, amongst the many and the few. What life seemed to have bestowed upon the young mastermind in intelligence it took out on her in injustice in youth and in life really. 

She was born different to say the least. She lost her mother early, never knew her father, spent the first early years as a science experiment, and then she lost her best friend. After those dark years, things changed and she spent years moving from base to base as one of Harold and Arthur's understudies. 

Being born different didn't leave room for many relationships, never mind intimacy. Hannah had been someone she loved, but she was her best friend and far too young to be romantic. Their dynamic was pure and innocent. When she became more confident in her abilities later in life, along with making more lasting friendships with Diazo, Daniel, and Jason, things changed. Friendships are no substitution for intimacy so Root took bedmates every once in a while. Honestly, the she never lacked in offers, but she was picky. Few individuals ever left a lasting impression, if any, but it made things simpler. It made her work with the Machine her first and only priority. 

That was until she saw Sameen Shaw. 

She moved to Sameen's base three months before their departure, and due to Harold's heavy suggestion, had promised to not bring too much attention to herself. So she worked with Arthur and the Machine, however her mind would constantly wonder about the short brunette everyone was afraid of. Shaw was tough, a force to be reckoned with, and Root found herself pulled in from afar. 

Her first open invitation to Sameen was just sharing a look of interest at the departure celebration. Root couldn't help but to greedily devour the short brunette's cut, yet feminine physique. Shaw's muscles had muscles, while her frame boasts a strong softness.

Afterwards, Root found any and every reason to be in Shaw's space during the mission. It was obvious Shaw wanted her just as much and it pissed her off that the she wouldn't stop denying it. What really made Root mad was that Shaw entertained the likes of inferior  _prospects_. 

Root comes to a stop in the exercise area where she finds Shaw pacing back and forth, scowling at the walls.

"Hey sweetie. You busy?' Root grins like nothing about their current situation is wrong.

Shaw comes to a stop, a brief flicker of relief at the title crossing her face before its masked by annoyance again. "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to make sure you don't find another person to start a fight with." Root shrugs and moves to the large window in front of the row of treadmills displaying the vast darkness.

"Fighting with yourself doesn't count."

Root smiles. "I guess not." It fades a bit when she turns back around to Shaw. "About what you saw, it --"

"Don't. I don't care."

Root rolls her eyes and walks closer. "Obviously you do." She relents and looks uncharacteristically nervous. "I get that the idea of being with me is repulsive on some level for you, but not to her Shaw. She's...she's you. She's a _you_ that wants me."

Shaw stares on, revealing nothing at Root's revelation. Root swallows and continues her speech.

"I didn't get many opportunities to be happy. I never did. For the first time I can actually experience something I've wanted for so long and so badly. And...and I won't give that up." Shaw visibly tightens at this. "So whatever happens between Sam and I is between us." Root looks into dark brown eyes held by a stern face with a tensing jaw. Several moments past by in silence before the tall brunette decides to leave the room. A hand on her wrist jerks her back. Before she can object, she feels strong hands gripping her face and rough lips against her own. 

She squeaks and Shaw smirks into the kiss in response. Root gets over the shock fast enough and moves into the bruising kiss, feeling her body heat up like a furnace. It's possessive and primal, leaving them both breathless before diving in fro more. Root's tongue invades the warmth of Shaw's mouth and they both groan. Hands scramble for purchase against their body suits, finding it all too easy to start sliding zippers down. 

Root's back hits the weight bench with a thud and Sameen's on top of her instantly. In a blur of hands and clothing, Sameen's out of her suit first and straddling Root. The tall brunette can't get enough of the soft olive skin that leaves angry red marks, her own signature on Sameen's body. The shorter woman seems to share the sentiment, grinding and moaning from the rough treatment of her chest. Root finally frees Shaw from her bra and takes in the round globes and dark nipples above her. Her fingers trail up Sameen's sides, causing the woman above her to shiver before taking the nipple between a thumb and forefinger, lightly twisting one. 

 _"Fuck,"_ Shaw moans and hates herself for how much pleasure she feels at the one gesture. 

"So sensitive," Root purrs. Without warning she leans forward and captures the other nipple in her mouth, nipping and flicking against the stiff peak while the other remains firm in her expert palm. She switches attention back and forth, alternating her hand and mouth, leaving Shaw a heaving and desperate mess above her.

Enjoying the attention from Root's experienced touches, teetering just on the pleasurable side of pain, Shaw feels the length resting on her ass cheeks and her core clenches with need. She stands and strips out of her boyshorts and works Root's briefs down to her thighs. Root groans when she feels Sameen's wetness when the woman straddles her again. Her penis making flesh contact with Sameen's ass makes them both shudder. 

"Need you," Shaw growls. "Now Root." She can barely make words with how strong desire is coursing through her veins. She leans up from Root's mouth on her chest and takes in the body beneath her. It was spectacular. She dips her head back down and flicks her tongue against one of Root's pink nipples, then grazing it with her teeth. 

" _Yes baby,"_ Root commends, bucking her hips into Shaw's softness with a firm grip on her waist. Shaw feels the pearls of precum on her backside and that's enough to end the teasing. 

Shaw stands up slightly and moves back an inch, allowing the length to glide up and down her sex, making them both hiss in pleasure when the tip catches her clit. On the last pass, she allows the reddish pink head to catch on her entrance before slowly sinking down.

And it was no easy feat. Root was bigger than most men she'd been with, and the burning stretch is incredible. Root's nails dig into her hip and she nearly cries out at Sameen's velvet walls pulsing around her. After a few moments of just staring at each other with a deep seeded lust, Shaw begins moving up and down at a leisurely pace. 

The sounds of the wetness making its way down their thighs is the most erotic thing Shaw's ever heard. She's gripping Root's thighs to tamper down her need as she feels her orgasm rapidly approach. Root must share the sentiment because she keeps her thrusts slow and deep. So deep that she gyrates Shaw's clit on every push. 

"God Sam. I'm so close," Root chokes out, beginning to pump her hips faster.

Shaw can only nod in agreement. She enjoys sex. It's no state secret, but this was by far the most visceral experience she's ever had. Not to mention they had only been at it five minutes.

Root grabs her ass and begins slamming into Sam's center without abandon. In return, Sam grabs her shoulders for balance, using the force to move back and drive Root deeper.

 _"Oh my god. So good. Don't stop...Don't stop.... Don't ... Fuck_!" Shaw calls out as she tumbles over the edge. Root pumps thrice more before the clenching velvet sends her first spurts deep within Shaw. She pulls out and her twitching cock finishes on both their abdomens.

It's an afterthought they both realize. However neither seems to care.

"I'm glad we got a good workout after all," Root says, leaving a kiss against Shaw's forehead.

After a few moments, Sam leans up and smirks. "Now that we got that outta the way, wanna go catch some bad guys?"

 "I thought you'd never ask." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Ok so this was possibly going to be a GP Root fic. Why? Because there's like none of those. But I'm not entirely sure if I will yet. Will definitely give a warning if I do. Either way, this story is going to be so Shoot heavy and angsty and fluffy when future Shaw arrives in Chapter 3.
> 
> By the way, I'll handle the two Shaws in a way similar to the POI series (pre Samaritan Shaw and post Samaritan Shaw). But the reasoning for future's Shaw's volume being all the way up will be told in the story.


End file.
